The present invention relates generally to data tables, and more particularly to generating data delta sequences without modifying data.
Test data generation is the process of creating a set of data for testing the adequacy of new or revised software applications. During the test data generation data may be the actual data that has been taken from previous operations or artificial data created for the testing. The use of dynamic memory allocation in code may cause the software to become unpredictable, making anticipating the paths that a program could take difficult thereby making it difficult for the test data generators to generate exhaustive test data. However, in the past decade significant progress has been made in tackling this problem better by the use of genetic algorithms and other analysis algorithms. Moreover, software testing is an important part of the software development life cycle and is labor intensive. Software testing accounts for nearly a third of the cost of system development expenditures.